


Airport

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '15 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Day three; Airport, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week 2015's day three prompt; Airport. (Instead of 'internet (girl)friends AU').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> The thrid prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2015! So, I did ‘Airport’ instead of ‘Internet (girl)friends AU’, but it’s still related to the actual prompt. So basically this is my story, but with Asami instead of me and Korra instead of Eli. Also I had to change some things here and there, but yeah. Basically this is how it went on the day I went to pick up Eli from the airport...

 

   It was late in the evening as Asami sat down on the edge of her bed, she still had to do so many things… She tried not to think about it, Asami was making herself stress unnecessarily. But she couldn’t help it, she just wanted everything to be _right_ , as close to perfect as possible.

   It felt horrible, but also extremely lonely; not talking to _her_. They’d been talking pretty much non-stop the last months, suddenly not seeing her face and hearing her voice through a screen was hard. But it was for a good cause, it was absolutely worth it.

   The nerves rushed through Asami’s body and worried her; what if she wouldn’t be able to sleep? She had to get up early in the morning, _very_ early. If lucky, Asami would get about six hours of sleep, if _lucky_. A deep sigh slipped through her parted lips, she decided it was time to brush her teeth, pull a hairbrush through her hair and change for bed. Everything that still had to be done, would be for in the morning before Asami would leave and go towards the train station.

   One last time Asami looked at her phone, which told her she had one new message. When she opened and read it, she smiled from ear to ear and felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes; for the hundredth time today. She answered to the message and took off her reading glasses, put them on the little cabinet that served as a nightstand and laid down in bed. Her phone she kept close, against her chest in case she’d get any new messages.

   It wasn’t very easy to fall asleep, Asami actually had to take two melatonin-pills to do the trick; still taking about an hour to actually fall asleep. Her mind wandered off to the next day, playing short movies of how it’d go. But it was all very happy dreaming, not a single bad dream to ruin her night’s rest.

 

    The young woman was woken up by her phone that was violently buzzing; she directly sat up and shut off the alarm. Today was _the_ day! Asami practically jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, splash some water in her face and spray on some of her favorite perfume.

   Scared to be confronted with the time, she didn’t look at her phone until she’d made lunch and packed it, together with a few bottles filled with water and soda. She was still on schedule, thank goodness. It calmed her down a little bit, which she needed; the nerves were racing through her so fast it almost made her dizzy.

   As she returned to her bed room to change, she grabbed her small make-up bag on the way and plugged in her curling iron. Asami looked at the dress that she had laid out the night before and smiled, it was a nice outfit she’d picked. As fast as she could, she got dressed and sat down on the bed.

   Carefully Asami applied the eyeliner, trying not to mess it up this time; she didn’t really have any time to fix it if she _did_ mess it up…

   “Come on, ‘Sami. You can do this,” she whispered to herself and exhaled slowly. Asami tried to keep her hands as steady as possible while making a straight line on her eyelids, above her eyelashes. She studied the result and decided it was good enough; there simply wasn’t time to try and make it better, she would probably only ruin it anyway. As she was about to apply another layer of mascara, she checked her phone and saw that it was time to go.

   “Shit…” Asami stuffed the little mirror and mascara in her backpack, made sure she got everything and rushed out of the apartment. She quickly locked the door and grabbed the trash bag she still had to put out on the sidewalk.

 

   It was pretty warm outside already, the sun was still low in the sky but bright enough for Asami to take out her sunglasses. But without stopping, she had to keep walking in order to get to the train station in time. Just in case, she had checked an alternative time, but she preferably just made it in time to the train she originally planned to take.

   There were very few people outside, but it didn’t surprise the young woman, it was barely eight in the morning _and_ it was a Sunday.

   As she arrived at the train station, she checked in and got to the platform where her train was still waiting.

   “Miss, you taking this train?” A man asked, judging by his uniform, Asami could tell he worked on the train rather than the station. She nodded and he gestured her to get in quickly, after she got in, the man followed and blew his whistle. The doors of the train closed and Asami walked up the stairs and sat down in the nearly deserted compartment. All she could do now, was sit until the train arrived at the airport.

 

   As time passed by, the nerves got more and more intense. Asami had tried to eat, but couldn’t eat more than two bites off of her sandwich. She did drink a few times, emptying her bottle halfway. Every ten minutes she checked her phone, which of course didn’t have any new notifications; it was purely the nerves that drove her insane.

   “A very good morning ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Shortly we will arrive on the airport’s train station, without delay as scheduled. We will arrive on platform—“ Asami didn’t listen to what else the lady had to say, she knew where to go and just hoped she wasn’t too late.

   How she got out of the train and went upstairs to exit the train station was a mystery; it had all been a blur. All Asami knew, was that she was standing inside the airport and she had to get to the arrival hall. Quickly she got to a screen where all the flights were listed, if they had landed already or even had the luggage on the luggage belts and which arrival hall they would be.

   Asami’s eyes scanned the screen for the flight number she had written down, she found it and saw the flight had landed already; she needed to get to arrival hall three. So with a steady pace, avoiding people left and right, Asami walked to arrival hall number three. She put down her backpack and waited behind the waist-high fence. On her left there was a big screen showing all the flight numbers and necessary information, which told her that the luggage was now ready to be picked up from the belt.

   “Oh goodness, I can barely breathe…” Asami mouthed, feeling her hands getting sweaty and her legs trembling. Time passed by annoyingly slow, or at least that was what it felt like. She almost jumped when Asami felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress, causing her heart to pound in her chest so hard it felt like it was in her throat.

   “She’s almost here…” Asami whispered as she read the message and clutched her phone tightly as her hands started to tremble. She fought back tears that were welling up in the corners of her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

 

   The doors slide open and Asami held her breath, but when she saw an elderly couple she exhaled slightly disappointed. It took quite a few times and a handful of people that came through the sliding doors, before Asami’s phone vibrated again. Not much more than a minute later, Asami gasped and froze.

   There she was, her girlfriend, the love of her life. The one she’d waited for so long and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. There was Korra, a big backpack on her back and a big suitcase dragging behind her. Her hair was messy and she looked tired, but to Asami she looked gorgeous and made Asami’s heart jump.

   “Korra!” Asami called out, again tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She ran towards Korra and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, holding her tightly; scared to let go.

   “Asami…” Korra sighed, sounding relieved but also very tired. Asami loosened her grip on Korra and kissed her passionately. Asami heard some people cheer and applaud, but was too lost in the kiss to pay attention. She buried her face in Korra’s hair and inhaled, treasuring the smell she had missed so much.

   “I love you,” Asami whispered as she rested her forehead against Korra’s, the palms of her hands resting resting on Korra’s warm cheeks. “I missed you so much…”

   “I missed you too, ‘Sami. And I love you, with all of my heart,” Korra replied and kissed Asami’s cheek. “But eh, I think we should move… I think we’re a bit in the way…”

   “Oh, right!” Asami said and grabbed her bag, then walked back towards Korra.

 

   They got some coffee, sat down for a little bit and then headed towards the train station, which was under the airport. It took a while before their train arrived, but when it finally arrived they got in and sat down on the very first seats they found.

   Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined, they didn’t really talk. They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s presence, Korra’s head resting on Asami’s shoulder. Both of them were tired and would take a nap as soon as they got to the apartment. But all Asami could think about right now was how happy Korra made her feel right now, just by Korra’s presence. All these months of video chatting, waiting; it had all been worth it. Now they’d be together for the rest of their lives and there was nothing that would take this happiness from them, because now they were together, which was all that mattered.


End file.
